


Unexpected (Got7 Version)

by Female_AlphaBlue



Series: Kpop male groups A/B/O [2]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Alpha Park Jinyoung (GOT7), Beta Jackson Wang, M/M, Omega Im Jaebum | JB, Omega Mark Tuan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-01-24 22:36:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21345892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Female_AlphaBlue/pseuds/Female_AlphaBlue
Summary: Jinyoung presents but realizes he has three mates. The Maknae’s call for reinforcements.
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung/Mark Tuan/Jackson Wang
Series: Kpop male groups A/B/O [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1601473
Kudos: 37





	Unexpected (Got7 Version)

“Hey Youngjae what’s up?-” _Crash!_

“Bam! Yugyeom! Hold him down!” Youngjae yelled. 

“We’re trying! He’s trying to break free hurry up!” Yugyeom yelled back.

“Youngjae? What’s happening there?”

“Hyung. We need all the help we can get. Please get here fast.” Was all Youngjae said before ending the call.

“Who was it?” Jae asked as he looked up from the couch, a worried look lingering on his face.

“Youngjae.” Sungjin answered while getting up and grabbing his keys. “I don’t know if it’s a prank or if it’s real but they’re in trouble. Everyone we’re going to Got7’s dorm. Hurry.” They watched as their leader hurried to get his shoes on and also hurried up. They’ve never seen him this rushed. They drove carefully but quickly to the other groups dorm and rushed in without knocking. Everything was messed up. Couches were flipped and the floor was covered with dangerously sharp glass. “Hello?”

“Hyung? Please hurry.” They followed the sound of the cry for help and came across the three maknaes of Got7 (trying) holding Jinyoung down. “He’s presenting but he has three mates. He’s losing control.” Explained Youngjae as he continued trying to hold his Hyung down.

Sungjin looked around trying to grasp the situation and think of a solution. “Brian, Wonpil, check on the others. Dowoon and Jae, you’re helping me hold him down.” They ran to hold him down but was pushed away again. “Jinyoung!” Sungjin growled. Jinyoung growled back. His eyes red and hungry. His wolf almost has full control of him but he could tell Jinyoung was still holding on.

“Youngjae go call Namjoon. Tell him the situation.” Youngjae nodded and started calling BangTans leader. “Jinyoung you need to focus. If you continue acting like this your mates will get hurt.” The phrase that was meant to calm him riled him up more. He pushed them off and ran towards the door only to be tackled from the back. They need a rope, but if one more left, they wouldn’t be strong enough to hold him down. “Sh**, BamBam do you have any rope?”

“N-no. Ah sh** I can’t hold on. He’s-” Before BamBam could finish, he was pushed off and straight towards the wall. After a while more, they were starting to get exhausted. 

“Youngjae, where are they?” Jae groaned. 

“Namjoon Hyung said he needed to do something. They’re on their way.” And exactly as he said, there was a knock on the door. “Just come in!” Youngjae yelled. The door was then opened and footsteps were heard. A lot of footsteps. 

“Crap! My feet is bleeding.”

“This is why you be careful Namjoon! There are glass all over the place.”

They ran towards the room to see tired looking Alphas and Jinyoung being held down. “How long has this been going for?” Namjoon asked.

“Since he presented when he woke up this morning.” BamBam sighed tiredly. He looked as all the Alphas walked in and his eyes widened. “Sheesh, how many people did you call Youngjae?” 

“I didn’t! It was Namjoon Hyung who called the others.” Youngjae whined. A pout made its way onto his lips and he was pushed off by Jinyoung who growled at the sight of more Alphas.

Woojin looked at Jinyoung in disappointment. “Jinyoung! You’re better than this. Why the heck are you acting like this?”

Namjoon also felt the same way. “You boys get some rest, we’ll take care of him.” And they did. They held him down as the other left. “Great. . . Now how do we knock some sense into him. He still has a bit of himself hanging on.” He wondered.

The other Alphas thought about it as well. The members with the brain cells came together to find a way until they actually found a way. “He’s only acting like this because he’s presenting. Once he’s done presenting, he should go back to normal. But the closer he is to ending his first rut the harder it becomes to control him. If he’s unconscious, it’ll be easier to control him.” Jeonghan explained. “We just need that scented medicine made especially for the Alphas to lose consciousness for 12 hours.”

They agreed with his idea. “None of us have one though. Only the Hospital and Police have it. Where will we find some? They won’t just lend it to us.” Jae exclaimed.

Namjoon pulled out his phone and started dialing a number. “I have connections. He lives pretty far away though. . . _Hey! I need something from you. . . So we have a presenting Alpha with three mates. We were wondering if we could use- . . . Yeah! That’s it. Can we use some? . . . Dude really? Thanks. . . Ok thanks dude. I’ll send you the address. Come quick, he’s getting out of control. . . See ya! _He’s coming and bringing the medicine. He just need to hold him down for around an hour. I don’t even know why he agreed to bring it but I owe him one.” 

Twenty minutes passed and Jinyoung managed to push half of them off for a split second before they jumped on him again. “Stay strong for a bit more Jinyoung.” Woojin groaned. 

Another twenty minutes passed and the members had bruises all over their body. “How much... longer.” Jae gasped as he was pushed to the wall. “My body’s starting to hurt.” 

There was just just ten minutes left til he was here and Jinyoung was becoming too strong to stop. “Grrr...!” Jinyoung was fighting a hard battle against his wolf. He’s losing but he isn’t stopping. 

“Jinyoung! Control yourself! Stay still. . . Please! Just for a bit more.” The betas were pushed off and Jinyoung made his way towards the door only for it to be blocked and him being held back. He pushed them off and out of his way for the handle. He opened the door. “Jinyoung!! Someone f***ing stop him!” And their wish was answered. There stood a stranger who pushed him down and placed a container to his nose which immediately calmed the Alpha. “Kihyun! Thank goodness you’re here.”

They carried the sleeping Alpha towards his bed. “You can rest now. He won’t be awake for a while and his rut will finish by then.”

Everyone sighed in relief. “Thanks. How can I ever repay you.” Namjoon sighed.

The other Alpha grinned. “This is my first time seeing an Alpha with three mates. I want to do research on them. I just need you to tell me what they do so I can compare if it’s the same or different as regular mates pairs. Nothing too bad. Namjoon can give you my number. This is the least you could do for me after I helped you.”

They nodded. “We can do that. Um... when does he wake up?”

“Um... Just until his rut ends. Are you guys ok? Anyone bleeding?”

They shook their head. “Only Namjoon is. We’re just bruised from being pushed to the wall.”

He sighed and patched up Namjoon’s foot and rubbed ointments onto the other’s skin. He left saying he had work and the other left until there was only Got7.

They went to go check on Mark, Jb and Jackson. “Hyungs? Are you ok?” 

They nodded. “Yeah just surprised. We didn’t know he was going to get out of control.” Mark answered.

They may be older but they’re really not that smart. “So you didn’t know he was your mate?”

Jaebum coughed and looked away. Still a bit shaken up. “I knew he was my mate but didn’t think he had others.” 

“Mark and I already bonded so we didn’t think it was possible to have another mate.” Silence filled the room, no one had anything else to say.

Mark broke the silence, his Omega starting to worry about the pups and his Alpha. “Jinyoung. . . Is he ok. And you boys, are you hurt anywhere?”

“Just a few bruises here and there but we’re fine. I am hungry though. Haven’t eaten this whole day.”

The others agreed. “Let’s cook. He won’t be awake for a while. I hope this doesn’t happen again.”

They went back to normal. Cooking and eating, playing games, annoying their hyungs. The eldest three are still yearning for their Alpha to wake but tried to make the most of the rest of their day. They didn’t mind if Jinyoung bit them but if he did it while presenting, his wolf instincts would take over completely and that’s never a good thing.

* * *

When Jinyoung woke up, he was in serious pain. He remembered vividly what happened and got out of his bed. He walked towards the living room where everyone was gathered on the couch. “Well, well, look who’s up.” Yugyeom grinned.

Jinyoung saw the bandages covering their body. “Sorry boys. I didn’t know myself. I hope your injuries weren’t anything bad.”

BamBam walked out with a few snacks. “No, just a few bruises from being pushed around. Namjoon Hyung got himself hurt so that wasn’t your fault.”

He sat down on the couch with them but far away from the Omegas and Beta in case they were slightly scared of him. “Sorry Hyungs. I hope I didn’t scare you.”

Jackson rolled his eyes. “Not me of course but probably the other two.” Even though he sounded confident, Jinyoung could see how he was trying to avoid eye contact. 

“You shouldn’t lie Jackson. Boys could you leave me and your Hyungs to talk something out.” They left for their rooms to give them a chance to talk. “You three be honest with me please. Are you uncomfortable with me right now.” He said, adding just a hint of his Alpha voice. 

“Not uncomfortable Jinyoungie, just not used to it yet.” Mark answered thoughtfully.

Jinyoung smiled at the honesty. “Would there be something that would make you used to it faster?” 

This is time was Jaebum talking. Actually he wasn’t talking but Jinyoung knew what he meant. He went over to sit on the Alphas lap. Jinyoung placed his arms around him and looked at the other two, asking them if they wanted to join. Though he had three mates, he was going to make sure they all got equal love from him. 

They sat there in silence. Mark in one side, Jackson on the other and Jaebum sitting on his lap. Enjoying each other’s comfort and getting used to each other’s scent. They were inseparable after that. Never leaving each other alone for a bit. But they wouldn’t have it any other way.


End file.
